Threesome
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Colonel Sheppard , Major Lorne , and Captain Archer . Brothers, Friends, and Team Mates. They do everything together, so, why not get Superpowers together? Crapy summary, but hey, it gets the job done, Right? Anyway, read and you'll find out! R&R! ;
1. Observer

**A/N: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's charactors. I own Captain William Archer. I hope I protrayed the charaters to all you readers satisfaction.**

**1**

Captain William Archer liked to call himself an Observer. A fly on the wall and no ones the wiser; he had always wanted be a ninja. But, he was also one for action; hand to hand, gunnery; through the scope and up close. Right now that's what he was now; a fly on the wall - well, he wasn't really a fly on the wall; that's not possible. But this is the Pegasus Galaxy; a lot of freak ass aliens and technology- But that's not the point right now; the point is that it's a metophor and he was just going unnotised.

He was on 'gate duty, standing gaurd, ready and waiting for action; though he was content to just stand and observe the hustle and the bustle. He glanced around, his yellow saftey glasses tinting everything slightly.

Every time he was on gaurd duty, which wasn't often; the Marines always got gate duty; nothing happened. He supposed that was a good thing - no, Wraith attacks, no Genii, no anything. And that's why he liked 'gate duty or pretty much anything at all; he was a Go With The Flow, sort of guy. His partner, Major Evan Lorne used all of his spare time working on his paintings, which were always so beautiful. The way he made the colors blend and every thing. Or he would catch up on his sleep.

Archer and Lorne were on the same hours sense they were partners, and Archer pulled rank to get gaurd duty; it seemed that Doctor Weir didn't mind. You could say that he was a work-o-holic sense he pulled rank on his off time, but weren't they all work-o-holics sense every one in the city lived at their work place, and every where he looked was work, so he didn't really think that it counts. And he felt like a waste of space if he couldn't do anything that would help Atlantis out; so every spare time he had, he filled it by trying to help out as much as he could. Or as his father loved to put it 'You aren't worth the air you breath, boy.' so he worked and worked to make his father proud, and now after so many years it's become a habit.

Will glanced at his watch, it was time for sleep; he would eat in the morning. He handed his gun off to the Marine taking his place, with a nod he was off to to lala land in his bed.

With a change of mind, Will grabbed a berry muffin from the 'mess. And as he chewed the last bite, his and Evan's door came into view. He figured that with such silver moonlight out tonight Evan would be painting. Even Will would paint if he was any good, he was way better with a pencil.

He waved his hand over the senser, the door _shwooshed_ open the lights automaticly coming on as he walked in; having the antient gene helped. He only got a few steps inside before he found himself on his ass. Will sat there for a moment, trying to find out how he had gotten from his feet to his ass. He glanced at his feet and his brown eye's found the source.

Even Lorne was a very organized man, he kept to the rules, made systems to keep things in order. But sometimes things fell out of place; like when your trying to carry all of your paint supplies by yourself - which only happened because Evan didn't like people knowing he painted - things tend fall out of your grasp. Like now, Will held in his hand a stray paint brush made of horse hair, Lorne had told him once.

How was he supposed to go to different worlds and fight alien enemies, if he couldn't stay on his own two feet when incountering a horse hair paint brush that fell on the floor. He held the offending item in his fist, his knuckles white with tightness; he would tell no one. As he stood up he groaned, rubbing his butt. He chucked the paint brush hard at Evan's bed, but then changed his mind and picked it up and putting it in Lorne's desk drower instead; now no one would find out as nothing was out of place.

He plunked on his own bed, untying his boot laces. Will slipped his feet out, feeling the slight burn as his feet had been in tight confines of his boots sense morning. He slipped his socks off, wiggling his toes causing them to crack in relief. He closed his eyes as he took of his saftey glasses, slipping his shirt over his head. Once off he quickly slipped them back over his eyes.

Will let out a sigh of relief; he had a thing about his eyes. All the germs in the air and your eyes are like a open cut. He had a lot of bad experience with his eyes, and in his job, eyes were key. He could not go onto another world and get sand or something in his eye than not be able to defend himself because of that. So he wore saftey all the time, even in the shower cause for some reason he was prone to get shampoo in the eyes.

He rolled to the other side of the bed, grabbing a plain white shirt from the dresser he slipped it on glasses be damned. He stood up and glanced around before undoing his belt and zipper, quickly stepped out of the pants before folding them and his discarded shirt correctly.

He stepped into the bathroom, the door closing quickly as the lights came on. He relieved himself before brushing his teeth for percisley 2 minutes, and placing a breath-right strip on the bridge of his nose. William was all about systems.

As he took off his glasses and set them on the dresser, he settled under the bed covers. He thought the lights off just as the door _shwoshed_ open and the lights sprang back to life; causing Will to see spots.

Will leaned on his albows as he watched through squinted eyes as Evan come in with his arms full of his paint stuff.

"You have great timing, Evan." Will said with nothing but truth.

He caused Even to start with surprise gripping his supplies tighter, Will made no move to help his partner. Evan thought that Will was still working as that was all he seemed to do. Evan had known Willy for several years now and had never really seen him sit down and look at the sites.

"Fuck," Evan cursed as he set all his things down by his desk. He sat on his bed which was accross from Will's, "do you always have to do that?" he asked his partner as he unlaced his boots.

"Do what?" Will asked, even though he knew what Evan was talking about. He sat up and watched Evan, his face serious.

Evan looked at him for a second trying to see if Will was serious or just humoring him; he desided the latter. "Where you wait for me and just as I come in you say: 'You have great timing, Evan.'" he imitated Will, as he changed his shirt and pants "That's what you always do. It's creepy" Evan walked into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

Will picked at his sheet as he waited for Evan to be done in the bathroom.

"You make me sound like a stalker or something." Will told Evan as he sat on his bed, taking of his watch an other accessories.

"I don't make you sound like anything," Evan told him with humor as he set their alarm. "you make it sound that way yourself."

"I was only telling the truth." Will told him with a pout rubbing his strip."I don't under stand how it's my fault that you always come in and turn the lights on when I just laid down and turned them off."

"It's still creepy." Evan told him as he climbed under the covers.

"No, Evan." Will said as he flopped back on the bed. "What's creepy is that you have excellent timing."

"I think," Evan said airely as he thought _'lights off' _and laid his head against the pillow, "that we are at a stail mate."

**NOTE: This chapter and the next are just to give you reader some insight on Captain William Archer. Please Review?**


	2. Sex

**2**

"When's the last time you had sex, Evan?" Will asked as he took a bite of peanut butter toast, he chewed as he waited for an answer.

Lorne sputterd on his swallow of coffie causing the hot liquid to go down the wrong pipe; he caughed for a few seconds. "What?" he finally croacked out, his cup hitting the table with a thunk.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Will took a few gulps of his coffie, 5 suger, 5 cream; he had a major sweet tooth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Evan asked, he had no idea why these things still surprised him; Will and his out of nowhere questions that he could say with such a straight face.

"Well for one, I was just curious and wanted to strike up a conversation. And two, you seem tense and in need to let off some sexual frustrations." Will finished off his toast and opened up his fruit cup.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Evan countered, trying to change the subject. In truth he hadn't had sex in a while, not sense the last time he was on earth. He scooped some scrambled eggs into his mouth before they could go cold.

"Never." Will dug his spoon into the cup, comming back up with and asortment of cut fruit. He put them in his mouth, fruity flavores shouting through his taste buds.

"What do you mean 'Never.'" Evan asked in astonishment; how could such a good looking responisble guy like Will not have woman cooing over his very presense; he was sorta like Colonel John Sheppard. And by speaking of the devil, the devil shows up by setting his tray downbeside the very man who thought his name. "Sir." Lorne nodded to his supperior.

"Major, Captain." He nodded to them both.

Will noded his greeting before continuing, "I mean what the word say's, Evan. Sex is for children not pleasure."

"Wait." John held up his hand, not believing what was comming out of his Captain's mouth. "Who the hell put that mumbow jumbow in your head, William."

"His father." Evan answered for him, than burried his face in his breakfast in embaresment as both gave him a look.

"I only speak the truth, John." Will told his friend, being his ever so thruthfull self; he finished off his fruit cup.

"How do you know sex is only for children and not pleasure if you've never had sex before." John told him. He had no idea how any man could go 28 years without at least one try at sex, he couldn't even last 17 years until his first try.

"My father doesn't lie." Will told them as he snatched a muffin from John's tray.

"Hey!" Sheppard complained as he tried to snatch it back, but Archer licked the top claiming it as his. "That's cheeting." John pouted as he pulled his tray closer.

"But very efficent." Lorne told him as he started on his bacon.

"My dad has only had sex 12 times in all his life." Will told them as he at the chocolate chip muffin top.

"How can you be sure of that?" Evan questioned as he drained his coffie. Sheppard raised his eye brows; he would love to know the answer to that.

"Because he had twelve children." Will washed Sheppards muffin down with the reast of his sweet coffie.

"And how do you know that he didn't lie about that?" Sheppard asked as he ate his semi soggy cheerio's.

"Because I made him take a lie detectore test." Will told them seriously as he gathered his dishes and placed them on his tray, he pushed from his seat and walked away.

"Wait a minute." Sheppard shouted after him, as he and Evan gathered their own tray's and rushed after him.

"How could you get something like that?" Lorne questioned after they dumped their trays and walked into the hall toward the equipment room.

"I have my sourses." he told them with a surpirior smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a loli-pop. He unrapped it with deft fingers before it settled against his cheek. "Mm, cherry cheese cake." Sheppard and Lorne watched with discusted looks on their faces. "Want one?" he asked as he reached into his pocket.

"No!" they yelled as they shook their heads hard, scientists and marines glanced at them at they comtoion they were sure to cause.

"Suit yourselves," he told them twirling the sucker in his mouth. "More for me and McKay." They shivered at the thought of all those flavores. Will had the funkyest kinds.

They walked into the equipment room putting on their gear. In about 30 minutes Archer, Lorne, Sheppard and Mckay were to go to MR2 529, an planet from the acient data base. They used to travell in pairs, but after what happened to Barber and Grayden they started to do teams of four or five.

Sheppard couldn't hold it in any longer, "How can you not have had sex!" he demnaded of Will. Evan and Will both turned, surprised at the out burst. "I mean, even McKay has had sex!" he started to hyperventalant; how could someone as good looking as Will not hit any in his years.

And speak of the devil, the devil will come, "What do you mean ' even McKay has had sex', mm?" Mckay demanded indignent; of course he has had sex, lot's and lot's of sex with pritty woman.

Will ignored him as he grabbed Sheppards shoulders and gave him a rough shake, "Breath! In, out, in, out." he commanded John until he complied, getting his breathing under control. He looked into John's green eye's, "I will have sex, okay? I will have sex just once for plessure, and go to hell for I have lied; so you will not have a heart attack or something, alright?"

"Promise?" John asked the younger man. Like, come on, he had to have sex just once for pleasure and not children, right?

"Am I a liar, John?" Will asked. God, he couldn't believe that he was doing this; but it was to save the health of his friend, his superior officer.

John nodded his head.

"Than I promise, John, that I will find someone who will have sex with me. And I never break my promises." Will gave his shoulders one last time before he turned to McKay. He pushed up his saftey glasses, "Wanna trade?"

Mckay was silent, before he nodded. Of course he wanted them, he himself could never find them.

"Let's see it." Will comanded with authority.

Evan and John glanced at each other; they loved to watch these exchanges, it was some times like a scene from a movie.

Mckay had a glower on his face as he reached into his jacket pocket before pulling out a UAB stick. He pulled out his tablet sticking the USB in the port, Will leaned forward, looking at the contents on the screen.

Will nodded his aproval, "Your good." he told McKay, who in turn smiled smugly.

"Your turn." he told the Captain, giving Will a sceptical eye.

Will did, pulling out a paper bag, he held it out in front of himself. McKay looked inside the opening, sticking his hand inside he pulled out a loli-pop. He pealed the dark rapper off before sticking it in his mouth, he sucked on it for a minute before a look of extacey crossed his face. A delighted smile crossed Will's face as he snatched the USB stick and slipped it into his pocket, patting the lump for safe keeping; McKay snatched the paper bag, hugging it tightly.

"What did you get?" Evan asked Will curiously as he watched his eye's behind the yellow saftey glasses.

"I can't say." will told them as he switched his glasses quickly with ones that had an elastic attached to the end of the arms.

"Why not?" Sheppard asked this time as he checked over Evan, who in turn checked over Will, Who than checked over the extaseyed McKay and than John.

"Because it's time to travell to other planet's, John." Will said as he left for the embaqment room, a fresh root beer loli in his mouth.


	3. Princess Peach

**3**

"What is this Thing?" John questioned, poking said_ Thing_ base platform with his black booted foot.

"Hey!" McKay yelled a few feet away at the control panel. "How many times do I have to tell you Military types not to touch anything till I know it's safe?"

Will looked at him with mild concern, "Than get to work Dr. Big-Brain Genius." His tone somewhat mocking.

McKay didn't even blink at the tone, just smiled smugly as the mocking tone flew right over his head and all he heard was the compliment '_Doctor Big-Brain Genius.'_; his ego getting a boost that it didn't need. Ever. "I already know that I'm the smartest man in two Galaxies, but it never hurts to hear it, Archie."

Will just scowled at the shorter man before turning back to the Ancient machine that they found in an abandoned lab on: MR2-529. "It looks like the transporter from _Star Trek, _don't you think?"

Evan looked at the machine a moment; trying to do a comparison.

It had the platform on the ground with many - 3 - to be precise, circles. Above it, pointing at each circle was another circle that protruded from the top of the machine. Just like the one from _Star Trek_.

"It looks just like it." Evan said in what sounded like breathless amazement. You wouldn't think Evan was a _Star Trek: Original _fan.

John was a _Captain Kirk_ fan; because he was like _Kirk_, not in the speech way but the ladies draw in like moths to a candle light way.

And Will was a _Star Trek: Enterprise _fan and a _Captain Jon Archer _to because they almost have the exact same name: _Captain _and _Archer,_ so in some way, Will thought of himself as Captain_ Archer_ _Junior. _

McKay just huffed from his spot behind the main control consol as he scanned the data that appeared on the screen of his data pad. He could go on for days telling you all the things that were so unrealistic about just the name of the show; even though he was also an ohburr fan.

"Find anything yet, McKay?" John drawled out, taking a slow look around.

What they were in couldn't really be called a Lab; it was more like a cave with one Ancient Device inside a cave really. There were no sign of life on the planet or just no human life, there were only grass and tree's with weird fruit on them that no one dare touch nor taste; though they very carefully procured some specimen to take back to Atlantis - what could it hurt to have another source of food.

"I've been at this all of two seconds, Colonel!" McKay said in a distracted manner as he read the information that scrolled at a fast pass on his screen.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Will stepped right up to the machine sticking his head under to get a better look. He faintly heard McKay saying something, but paid it no mind as he gave the device the critical eye. In his own opinion, Will didn't think it could be a transportation platform there was another place on the planet like this one. Or maybe it was like the _Ring Platforms _from_ The Milky Way, _where you're transported to a ship.

Though before Will could take his head out from under the device and comment, the machine hummed and blue beams of light shot from the circles over head. Catching his head and shoulders in the blue beam, Will was frozen in place.

John and Evan tried to pull their friend free but the light only touched them too, enveloping the three uninspected men and dragging them onto the three circles on the platform.

"McKay!" John yelled to the scientist, who now just looked up from the consol.

His attention had been so absorbed into the info that was flying across the screen that he didn't even know that he activated the device. Quickly he turned back to the device, his fingers fly across the keys in a flurry as he tried to shut the machine down. But on this day, luck was not with the Super Genius today.

The three officers were now floating a few inches above the bottom of the device, the backs slightly arched as their faces were etched frozen in pain though they did not make a sound; their vocal cords frozen. As the beam blanketed them in blue, Evan and John still had a hold on each of Will's arms.

Suddenly the info slowed down on the screen as the machines light's stopped and the hum shut down. McKay got a smug smile on his face, opening his big mouth as he looked he looked. Only to snap it shut again as he say all three men unconscious.

John had landed on his back, still on the platform.

Evan had also landed on the platform, but on his side instead of his back.

And poor, poor Will did a face plant into the ground. His safety glasses pressed in an acquired angle as his face was smushed into the ground. His arms were down the length of his body with his legs tucked under him and his ass sticking in the air.

John furrowed his dark brows, his face scrunched up he groaned in annoyance as someone was shaking him none to gentle. He slapped the hands away with great annoyance, "Quit it already." He ground out, causing his head to do a painful throb.

"Then get up, and I would leave your lazy ass alone." The familiar voice of one Rodney McKay said loudly in defiance, giving the grumpy Colonel another shake for good measure.

John gritted his teeth, this close to saying something really inappropriate. He sat up, with the help of McKay. He quickly held his head as the throbbed worsened for a second, making his nauseous; slowly it died down. /_God, this feels like the worst hangover, next to the one from high./ he moaned loudly on the inside like a little girl._

"I couldn't agree more." Evan said in a low voice as he too sat up, though without the help of McKay. He rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at the Colonel.

"Agree with what?" John asked, confused. /_And people look at me weirdly./ he huffed._

"I'm not weird!" Evan huffed, indignite. /_Your the weird on, what with your weird obsession with Princess Peach./ Evan said confidently, smiling on the inside._

John gave a quick glass at McKay (whose face blank in confusion as to what the hell was happening before his eyes; nobody was making any since anymore. Crap! The machine scrambled their already small military brains. Great!) Before turning back to Evan, a betrayed looked marring his dark stubble covered face, "You said you'd never breathe a word about that!" John pointed an accusing finger at the Major.

Evan jerked back at that; he didn't say that out loud, did he? "I didn't say that, John!" Evan tried to reassure his friend.

John paused for a moment when he heard this, he watched Evan with suspicious eyes; trying to see any sign of a lie. Just to make sure, he glanced back at McKay (who was looking between the two as if they had lost their marbles; which in his mind, they had very few to begin with.) "What did he just say?" John asked the scientist, jerking his head at Evan.

Silence filled the air as McKay opened and closed a few times before squishing his eye brows down, " 'I'm not weird' . . .?" he quoted, still confused by what the hell was going on.

John looked at McKay for a second before glancing at Evan and then back at McKay again, "Really?" he questioned the still confused McKay, "That's all he said?" a single nod. "Nothing else?" another confused nod. "Okay than." John gave an exasperated Evan a nod of apology. "Good."

"Do you know what would be good right now, John?" Will grounded out angrily from his very awkward position. /_Would be for you to _fucking help_ me, right now! Before I lose my eye!/ he yelled at them angrily on the inside._ Instead he said, "Helping me and not worrying about McKay founding out about - Okay_!"_ Will did a push-roll off of the platform, landing hard on his hip with a groan.

"And you're not going to lose an eye." John grumbled out.

Will sat up facing them, panting for breath, with a glare. (well, could it really be called a glare, if you're only glaring through one eye?) His glassed were cracked and scratched, still at an awkward angle. The right side of his face was dusty, and his right eye was squeezed shut tightly. He huffed out an angry breath at the three wide eyed men before quickly unclipping his P90 from his vest and digging into one of the pockets. He pulled out a moist wipe and wiped down his face before chucking his broken glasses at John (who actually caught them) and cleaning the dirk from his brown hue. Once done he done, he leaned his head back and squirted some eye drops in his bronze eye. Will blinked once before he snapped his head to up and towards John (who grew nervous at the attention).

"What did you just say?" Will demanded.

John jerked back in surprise at his tone of voice and opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Jonathan!" Will stood, towering over a wide eyed Colonel.

John jerked and said in a hurry, "Your not gonna lose an eye! Okay? That's what I said." He took a breath as he watched Will worriedly (whose expression went from surprise than to confusion).

"And what did I say before you said that?"

"That we should help you instead of worrying about secrets, because . . . you could lose an eye?" John said quietly still nervous.

Will stared at John quietly for a moment, "I said the thing about my inside my head, John." He said quietly.

John stared at his friend, "What does that mean?" he looked to Rodney as if he had all the answers.

Who in turn looked at all three in exasperation, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to be a genius, right?" came Evan's reply, as Will put on a new pair of safety glasses. "And you can read Ancient, right?"

McKay puffed his chest out, looking indignant. His voice was no better, "Of course I'm a genius."

"Then you know what that machine did to us?"

"Well . . ."

"Well?"

"N-not yet." McKay stuttered. Only Evan seemed to be able to make McKay stutter like that with his even and somewhat taunting voice.

"And why is that, Dr. McKay?" Evan asked in a soothing manner.

"Because we need to go back to Atlantis and you need to get checked out by Carson." McKay voiced.

"He has a good point," John agreed. "I mean we are reading each other's minds and all."

"So, does that mean it not a transporter?" Will questioned; every body just looked at him blankly. "Just making sure." he shrugged.

**NOTE: I don't know where John have a obsetion with **_**Princess Peach **_**from **_**Mario,**_** but it's there. Please REVIEW?**


	4. POT

**4**

**N/A: /**_**Blah blah blah**_**./ = conversation in head.**

"What is your conclusion, Doctor?" Weir questioned, Carson as she stood by the gurney that held Will, Evan and John all three in scrubs.

"They are in the exact same health." Carson told the group in a worried tone, a frown maring his face.

"Isn't that good?" John questioned sharing concerned glancess with Evan and Will. "I mean we're in the same health as we were whne we left right?"

"I don't think that's what the Doc means, John." Evan told him as he watched Carson intently.

"Aye, it's not." Carson agreed.

"What are you saying, Carson?" Weir was starting to get concerned, she gave the three men a critical eye.

"Everthing about them is the same, their brain scans are exact copies of each other, not even twins are this alike. " Carson told them as he looked over the scans once again. "I've never seen any thing like it."

"Maybe that's why we can talk to each other in our minds." Will said boardly, as he set his saftey glasses on top of his head, brown eyes closed. His body started to fall back as he muscles started to relax, his back hit the gurney, his head lolled of the side causing his glases to hit the ground. At the sound of them hitting the tile floor his relaxed face gave a twitch before relaxing once more; a soft snore emitted from his agape mouth.

"Is he okay?" Weir asked in concern. "Carson?"

"He's fine." John answered her for Beckett as he patted Will's flat stomach before leaving his hand there, feeling the rise and fall as his friend slept on.

"He sleeps when he's board," Evan told them in a reasuring tone as he to placed his hand on Will's stomach. Their fingers tingled as all three were touching; neither voiced it, "that's also partly why he's a work-o-holic." John nodded in agreement.

Weir looked to Carson, wanting a proffesional opinion.

"The poor lad has sleep-apniah." Carson shook his head in smypathy.

"Anyway, back to what Will said." Evan continued his friends train of thought, "I think what he was saying was: that sense that machine some how manipulated our DNA or whatever, our brain waves match and that's why we can talk to each other in our minds and not any one else."

"To put it simply, aye." Carson agreed with the conclusion.

"Colonel-" Weir started.

"Off active duty, I know." John interupted her as he got up and walked around the bed, and picked up Will's glasses.

"Just until we figure out what this is and if it developes." Weir finished.

Carson nodded, "I want you to check in with me every 7 hours. Colonel, Major." he looked at both men sternly until they nodded. "Good, now off with ye." He walked away Weir a step behind after she squeezed their shoulder in reasurence.

Once gone John slipped Will's saftey glasses back on his sleeping face; this caused Will's germ near eye alarm to go off, causing him to jolt up right with a loud snort.

"You are so gross when you sleep." John told him as Will and Evan stood up.

"I can't help what I look like when I sleep, John." Will ajusted his glasses, he rubbed his tingling stomach and smirked as he turned to the hall, "And if I'm so gross when I sleep, why can't you keep your hands off of me, John?" Will turned the corner disapearing from sight.

"Evan touched you too!" John yelled after him, running to catch up.

/_Your such a tatle tail_!/ Evan yelled at him, as he walked in a fast pace to catch up to the other; trying not to draw any more attention then was needed.

/_That's what you get for not helping me out, and I was only telling the truth Ev'_./ John said back, a laugh hidden in his voice.

/_I can hear you guy's. You do know that, right?_/ Will interupted them, silense was his answer. /_You guy's are idiots_./ he told them, as he shook his head.

"Why do you guy's always pick on me?" John pouted as he and Evan caught up to Will.

"Because you put yourself in pickable situations, Johnny." Will spun around to face them, walking backwards. A big smile maring his handsome features.

/_Person_./ Evan warned him, saving Will a collision by mere inches.

/_Thanks, Evany_./ Will nodded, happy for the save.

/_What kind of name is Evany_?/ John questioned as he steared Will around the corner.

/_What kind of name is Johnny_?/ Evan countered.

/_The same as Willy_./ Will said, spining around as they reached the trasporter.

/_Why are we talking in our heads_?/ John wondered as the doors slid open.

/_Becasue_,/ Will answered as they climbed in. /_it's fun_./

/_Fine. But where are going_?/ John asked just as Will tapped the corters location on the map.

/_What time is it boy's and girl's_?/ Will asked as they exited the transporter.

"No," John groaned, "not this."

Just as Evan moaned, "Is it that time all ready?"

"That's right everybody, it's POT time!" Will cheered, punching the air in his excitment as they neared he and Evan's corters.

"I would rather get beaten into the ground by Ronon, than watch another season of POT." John complained, shoulders slumped as he trudged into the room.

"Hey!" Will glared over his shoulder, his teeth clenched "You. Never. Ever. Dis the Prince!"

John held up his hands in surrender; willing do do anything to excape Will's rath, for his passion of the _Prince _was strong.

"Your such a girl." Evan whispered to John as he passed, clapping him on the shoulder.

In responce John grumbled something really nasty under his breath.

Will laughed as he put the USB stick into his laptop, booting it up. He sat in the middle of his bed, John sat beside him. Evan came with an arm full of goods, dumping them in a sulking John's lap before settling on the other side of Will.

"You know," Will said conversationaly in John's direction, "this is going to last us at least three days."

John just sulked on his side of the bed, stuffing his mouth full of sour cream chips as _Prince of Tennis _started to play; Will and Evan smiled the whole time.

**NOTE:** **I actually love **_**Prince of Tennis**_** and if you love tennis you should watch it too. Review?**


	5. Game Boy

**5**

It had been a week sense that day on: MR2 529, and nothing seemed to change anymore than it had between the three military men.

Sense they weren't allowed to work, and they couldn't go back to earth; Evan started to paint more, John was finally starting to get to the end of his Peace and War novel, and Will sense he wasn't allowed to keep his mind and body occupied by his work, he slept most of the days away thanks to his sleeping disorder.

They tried going seperate ways; John going to the gym to work out with Ronon, Evan off onto some far away belcony to paint his beautiful pictures, and Will unconsious in his bed twisting and turning from to much sleep. The longer the spent apart the longer they had to reasure each other that they were fine, by asking in their minds. That caused each distraction; John getting pumbled more offten by the Runner, Evan mixing up his colours, and Will pacing the confines of his room.

Because of this they moved into one of the bigger quarters, so now they could sleep near each other and wake up near each other; no sepperation issues now.

"Do you think we're ever gonna go off world again?" Evan asked in a hopeful vioce, as he rearranged his art supplies just to fill the next 30 minutes.

"Do pigs fly?" John answered, throwing a tennis ball against the nearest wall, he caught it lazily with one hand.

"Talking about it will just slow it down." Will told them distractedly; when they moved their stuff into the same quarters, they found stuff they thought long lost, one of those things was the game boy Will was playing at the moment, found in the space between John's bed and wall. He was on his stomach, feet in the air as he played Mario Car's. He was so close to beating John's score, on his last race now, he couldn't spare them any mind, just a few more seconds and he'd be accross the finish line. /_Come on! Go, go, go! Come on, baby! For me, go, go and_-!/ Will was neck and neck with mushroom head not a second from seeing who would win when the small screen flickered before going blank.

Evan and John watched as Will shoot up, the game boy clutched tightly in his hand. He turned and glared at John who forgot to catch the ball, it hit his head but he took no notice, ''What the hell, John!" Will yelled as he jumped off his bed, taking angery slow angery steps toward his frozen friend.

"Whoa!" Evan lepped up fromthe desk, rushing to insert himself between a angery Will and a trapped John. "Will," Evan said placing a hand on Will's chest, stopping him from going any further, "take a breath."

Will did, his heart pumping fast as his blood filled with unwanted adrenalin. "I didn't mean it, Johnny." his lip trembled as he sqweezed the game boy harder in his hand, into satrted to heat up but he didn't notice as he tried to control his breathing. As it grew hotter it started to smoke, than spark.

"Will," Evan backed away, his eye on the steaming sparking game boy, he bumped into John.

Will looked at them stressed; he couldn't do this any more; the game boy burst into flames. Evan and John didn't know what to say as they watched in horror as Will still held onto the now flaming game boy as if it weren't on fire. Will dropped the game boy as he took in their expressions, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning and quickily waving his hand over the door senser and rushing out.

They gave the now sizzling game boy one last glance before rushing after their stressed friend.

"Will where are you going?" John called to the retreating back; he had no idea that this was putting such a toll on his friend.

Will stopped, his back stiff, he didn't turn to face his concerned friends, "I can't take it anymore." he told them. "You guy's joke that I'm a work-o-holic, but that's the only thing that prevent's this from happening." he turned to face them then, pulling off his saftey glasses he looked at John and Evan pleadingly.

Now given the chance they did look. Under Will's brown eyes were dark purple bruise from over sleep, his usualy neatly combed blonde hair was messy and tossaled, his skin was pail and it looked like he lost some weight. They couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed, when they went seperate way's, Will always stayed in his room, and when they were together and had nothing to do Will was in bed and when it was time for bed he would lay awake. Other times when he was out, he was snapped out easier.

"God, we are so stupid, Will." Evan said, he took step forward pulling Will into a hug. Will tensed for a moment, before dropping his glasses he leaned into Evan's imbrace.

/_We were to focused on ourselves to noticed how you were doing_./ John rapped his arms around both men.

/_You scared us half to death back there_./ Evan told him as Will pulled out of their group hug.

/_Yeah_,/ Will said embarest as he picked up his saftey glasses, before slipping them back on. /_sorry I yelled_./

John shook his head, /_Not that_./ he told Will, /_The game boy burst into flames and you held on to it as if it was nothing_./

/_What do you mean_?/ Will questioned, looking back and forth between the two.

/_Look_./ Evan grabbed Will's right hand, showing him palm up. And that was all the proff they needed, as they looked at the chared black palm, there was no blisters or anything, just black as if he grabbed a hand full of ash.

There was definetly more to this than tallking to each other in their minds.


	6. Testing the Waters

**6**

"Well, I don't see any reason why you could light something on fire, Captain." Carson told Will, putting his supplies away. "But I do suggest you eat a bloody meal and get some exercise, I'm also going to perscribe you some very light sleeping pills; only take them before you to bed at night."

Will just nodded, looking at his now clean hand; all he could think of now was the flesh of his hand on fire, skin melting away only to leave him with a skeliton hand. His stomach protested, he quickly placed a hand over his even paler face.

/_Will_?/ Evan asked conerned; the way Will had been staring at his hand was very disconcerning.

"I'm fine." Will told them, taking his hand away. Some colour returned to his face as he deleted the bone hand from his mind; this was cool right? Being able to make or even control flames. "I'm okay." he cleared his throat, "So, if, uh, if I can make fire, can Evan and John do it too?" he asked Carson.

"Aye, I think it is plausable."Carson answered. "I would like each of you to check in with me if any thing like that happens again, aye?"

"No problemo, Doc." John assured the MCO, before he, Evan and Will left for the mess hall.

"Do you really think we can do the same shit with fire that you can, Will?" Evan questioned as he pilled food onto a a tray that John was holding.

"Maybe." Will shrugged, adjusting his saftey glasses, "I mean, Dr. Beckett said that the acient device made us the same, right?"

"What happened to the device anyway?" Evan asked as he made his way with a loaded tray to a table out on the balconey.

"I think McKay's working on it." John took a seat, stealing a muffin from the tray.

"A week and he still hasn't found anything?" Evan was actually surprised by this; McKay usually had at least an idea of what it was by now.

Will looked out to the sky, his thought doing circles; fire. Why would the acients create something like this, what would it accomplish?

"The Acient's could communicate through their minds also, right?" Will asked retorickley, eye's still on the sky as he said his thoughts out loud, "And they built the Replicator's as soldiers to do their bidding, right?" he said no more for a while.

Evan and John watched Will as he stared at the sky slowly eating a Granny Smith apple. John couldn't take the sudden silence:

"And?" John prompted, he glanced at Evan who shrugged his sholders.

"What?" Will looked at them, and they in turn looked at him slightly annoyed. He smirked, "Right. Well, the Acient's also did some human experiment's. What's to stop them from giving human's the power of telepathy, and a way to control the elements, train them and you got more soldier, right?" he took a ham sandwich from the tray, taking a big bite and chewing it therowly.

"That sorta makes sense."John said after a moment, "It fits their MO; the bunch of chickens have to create matchiens to fight their battles; and look how that turned out."

"The planet was also had no life signs," Evan interjected, taking a swallow of orange juice, "and the device was in a science lab."

That just added wood to Will's sparking fire.

They were on a high above balcony; a perfect place for Evan to paint one of his pictures, John found a tablet that had solitare and was lounging against the wall in the shade, Will swong his legs over the edge taking in the veiw without falling asleep.

Will tried to consintrate; trying make the fire come again. The weird thing was, that when it first happened he hadn't noticed; to stressed and furious that the stupid battery died on the game boy when he was so close to beating John's score. It happened when he was trying to calm his breath, make all the stress and worry exit into the game boy. Maybe thats why in caught on fire.

He held his right hand palm up in front of him, his left blocking the slight breeze. First he pictured a ball of fire in his palm, straining to make fire apear; nothing happened. He took a breath, getting frustrated and he used that. He brang all his frustration, all his stress, anger, and hate at the situation and made it flow to his hand, meshing them into the most horrible ball ever.

His heart started to burn, but he didn't stop. He let it flow from his heart and slowly down his arm and let the heat cluster in his palm. He watched it through sqwinted eye's, jaw clenched as it got hotter and hotter, still he did not relent. Smoke started to slowly billow a milimeter above his palm, he sucked in a breath, whiched caused Evan and John to glance over doing a double take. The smoke started to ember, and those glowed bright red as the heat intensified, it sparked a few times as the breeze blew, then it caught; a small flame apeared.

"Holy shit!" John blurted out.

This caused Will to start the flame vanishing, so consintrated on his hand, his head snapped to where Johns voice came from. Head banging off the railing, knocking his glasses off; they fell down to the ocean below. "Jesus Christ, John!" Will yelled as he blinked his eye's, squinting; so much germs and he had no saftey glasses, he closed his eye's as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry." John said sincerly, setting his tablet on the floor, he crawled over to Will. He pulled Will's hands away from his head, checking the area himself, "Just a small bump, you'll be fine." after standing up himself, John grasped Will's hand helping his friend up; Will's eye's still closed. "Sorry about your glasses, buddy."

"That's okay." Will let go of John's hand, not moving from place. "Can we just go?" he asked 100% ready to get another pair of saftey glasses.

"Of course." Evan quickly packed his supplies, slightly freaked out.

John grabbed his tablet in one hand and with the other he grabbed Will's slightly hot one dragging him towards the transporter.

"Should we go to Beckett?" Evan asked unsure if his firend needed medical attention or if they should just tell the Doc what happened.

"There's no need." Will told his worried friend, sqweezing John's hand tighter and getting another sqweeze in comfort. "Just testing the water's."

"Was it cool?" John asked; thinking of when or if he would be able to do it.

"John!" Evan scolded, how could this not scare the shit out of him; their friends hand was just on fire.

"What?" John pouted, "It was just a question."

"It was awsome, and it didn't even hurt." Will told them, proud. "I can't wait until you guy's get it."

"That makes two of us." John smiled. He glanced at Evan, "Who's the girl now?"


	7. Blocked Pipe

**7**

It was actually the very next day that Evan and John got their's, and it was caused be the most discusting event ever.

They were actually headed to the infermary, and Evan was wearing his favorite/lucky shirt; the shirt he wore when he first got laid, and after many years it was still in good condition and fit him perfectly.

As you may know, when the expedition first came to Atlantis is was fully submerged in the ocean, and many parts of the city were flooded. Some still have gone unexplored; there were things that have gone unnoticed, repaires behind the walls that need to be fixed. And one of those repairs need to be made were the three some were making their way to their checkup.

Above their head was a blocked pipe full of suwage, and it was getting fuller and fuller, weaker and weaker and today it would be no more.

Evan was walking ahead of Will and John; he was still majorly concerned for Will and had no idea how his friends could think that this was cool.

"This is serious guy's." he told them stopping and turning around, "The planet had no human life signs, what do you think happened to them?"

"Evan, you need to calm down buddy." John waved his hands in a calming manner.

"I am calm!" Evan told him, because what did he have to be worried, it's not like one of his friends could hold a ball of fire in his hand. No, nothing like that. Nope.

Will sighed, this usually happened when something worry-some happened; like when they were about twelve years old, John's dog got hit by a car, Evan went into his sike-o mother hen persona. Will walked a slow circle around them, his hand trailing the wall.

"If your so calm, Evan. Than why is your crazy hen meter going up by the minute?" John put his hands on his hips like a scolding mother, the only thing that was missing was the wooden spoon.

"I'm not crazy John, and I'm not a hen." Evan imformed him, arms crossed in defience.

Will sighed again and leaned against the wall, softly banging his head against the acient wall. Something lightly hit the top of his head, he scrunched up his face as he stuck his hand in something wet. He pulled his hand down, his fingers covered in dark liquid. "Ew." was all Will could say before what felt like a few bucket fulls poored on top of his blond head. John and Evan backed away, all three stomachs rolling at the smell. Will shrunk, thank god his saftey glasses protected his eyes properly or he'd have to sue.

Just as John looked up to find the source, bucket loads of the stuff -if not equal than more so than had already fallen on William- it was pure luck that John had blinked in that moment, or he would have a great big eye infection.

More and grossley more pored from the roof, Evan had just enough time to put his arms over his head- why? Oh, why did his lucky shirt not help him now- he waited, eyes squeezed tight, breath held and mouth clamped as he waited for the onslot of smelly black dirty sludge that was to come. But as he waited all he heard was a faint cracking.

"This is bull shit!" John shouted, a blob of sludge ran from his temple and down his neck; not fair at all. Why Evan and not him.

That caused Evan to put his arms down, he slowly peaked above him; what he saw caused him to quickly back away. The sludged that he saw comming towards him was still there, the only difference was that when it was almost to his raised arms, the crackling he had heard was the stream freezing.

God, did he do that? He took a few deep breaths; he was starting to panick

"Evan, you have to calm down." Will took a step toward his distrought frind, though didn't touch; no need to get Evan lucky shirt dirty with what he thought was, well he just didn't want to think about it. "We are covered in god knows what," Will waved his hand between John and himself, "and it's okay that your in the boat now." he soothed.

John's nose got that tingly thing right before you sneeze, but went away after he scrunched his nose, "Why can't I be on the boat too?" John poutted, feeling left out. He wanted super powers too.

Will turned to John giving him a very quick hug; no need to add to each other's sludge. "There's always room for one more, Johnny" Will clapped him on the shoulder, and opened his mouth to say more.

John beat him to it with a very explosive, "_**AH-CHOO**_!" he fell on his ass, unbalenced by the sludge slippery floor.

It felt as if Will had been hit with one of those big fans they use in movies to create hurricanes. The force threw him back, he collided with a very suprised and a very unprepared Major; Will's back collided with Evan's chest, they landed on the floor in a tangled heep which slide a few feet on the slick floor. Evan's favorite/lucky shirt now soiled.

"Oh my god." John quickly scrambled to the heep that were his long time best friends, "Are you guy's okay?" he hovered above them not noing what to do. Multiple groans were his only answer.

"I think," Will panted as he exstracted himself from Evan, "You just borded the boat, John." He adjusted his glasses; looking guiltily at Evan as he helped the man up, "I am so sorry, Evan"

"For what?" Evan asked; his mind still on; he foze sludge, and John made them fly with a sneeze.

Will chewed his bottom lip nerviously; he knew how much Evan liked that shirt, "Your shirt, Evan." he whispered; sqweezing his eye shut, waiting to be punched or something.

Evan sighed as he looked down at his beloved shirt, it was a good run while it lasted; but there was no way he was going to wear this soiled shirt again. "That's okay." he said, pulling at the material, "It was John's fault anyway." he smirked.

"Whoa, did I just hear that right?" John hit the side of his head checking to see if any thing fell out, "How is this my fault?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to cover your mouth when you sneeze." Evan smiled at John, claming victory as John's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Now that I think about it; you did sneeze in my mouth." Will face scrunched up, "But," he continued, "I would think that the mouth of John Sheppard would be some what cleaner than this." he gestured around himself.

"What do you think I am?" John asked indignent, he crossed his stiffing arms over his now stiffing chest.

"A man whore." Evan told him matter factly, nodding his head.

John opened his mouth trying to defend, when nothing came out, he looked to Will pleading.

Will looked between the to men, deciding who he team up with; always stuck in the middle. Was it really John's fault that he had sexy good looks that could attract both male and female, had that cocky smirk that made you want to drag him into the basement and keep him there as your sex toy, the saunter that made you check out his ass, the hazel green eyes that make you melt into a puddle, and the hair to make any man jealous; and maybe Will was sometimes to observent. John did use these to his advantage, but what would be the point if he didn't use them and at least he was on their side.

Will took a deep breath, "No comment." he turned away, biting the inside of his cheek.

Evan felt guilty; he and John always seemed to put Will in the middle, no matter how hard they tried not to.

"What do you guys think we should do abou this mess?" Will spun, taking in the expance of mess; it was like a horror movie scene, and the smell.

John looked at his friends, "Call somebody?" he suggested seriously with a shrug. Inside he was doing a happy dance; it was like christmas, and he got exactly what he wished for. And okay, it wasn't fire, but it was still a super power; this was so cool.

And so the cruize began.


	8. Wet Dream

**8**

"I feel sorry for the people who have to clean that up." Will said as he walked a circle in the insolation the three men were put in, and he didn't think that were contagious or anything. Pointless.

"Yeah, poor chumps." was John's sarcastic replie, "We're prisoners and who ever is cleaning it is free." he glared through the observation window wanting all viewers to know how he felt about the situation.

"Don't be rediculas." Evan chided as he sat up on his bed, he was met with bland look's. He looked up to the window, "Right?"

"You'll have to ask Doctor's Wier and Beckett for that information, sir." said one of the attendings behind the glass.

"Great." John grumbled out. "We're gonna be in here for ever." arms crossed over his chest, like a five year old.

"Stop being such a baby." Will sat down beside Evan, /_We can always break out_./ he suggested

That caught John's attention, but it only caused Evan to slap Will in the shoulder as punishment for even thinking the thought.

"Hey!" Will complained, "It was only a suggestion."

"Yeah," Evan agreed, "and it's going to stay that way."

"But we could." John said getting eager. Sitting forward he looked around, "We have super powers." he whispered to his friends.

"We're not gonna break out, end of discution." Evan told them sternly, sending the window a quick glance, but the attendings were ignoring the three officers. Will, getting an idea raised his hand quietly as if he was a student. "What?" Evan asked not very exited for another obseared idea from the only Archer son.

"I have some ground rules." Will told looked at Evan stubbornly, his chin held higher than usual; John smirked, he loved stuborne Will.

Evan took a long look at Will; if you thought John was the one that came up with crazy sceems, that meant you never heard some of the shit that came from Will's. "Like what?" he asked glancing at th roof; yeah, as if some holy power could help him now.

Will allowed a smile to cross his face for a brief second at his accomplishment, "First, no hitting-" Will looked at Evan.

Evan looked between the two, "I don't hit." he protested, arms crossed in deniel.

"Yeah right." came from John instintly, Evan gave him a glare. John only smiled superiorly, "You're on tape hitting Will not even too minutes ago."

Evan glared at John for a moment before he looked to the window, meeting a very nervious looking attending. "Fine." Evan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So no hitting, even when I'm done. I get ammunity for this." Will crossed his arms, holding his breath; hoping he could get ammunity on this one, there were witnesses so he had a chance.

Evan got a calculating look on his face, it was tense waiting for the answer. He opened his mouth to answer-

"Wait!" Will blurted, stalling.

Evan's mouth snapped shut; brows down in impatience.

Will stood up from his spot beside Evan, and walked over to a confused and very humoured Colonel. "John." Will said apalogetically, before he pulled John from his chair and dragged him over to Evan. He pushed a now not so very humoured John in the place that he had sat in beside Evan; the two shared a confused glance, before they went back to watching Will prepare. He grabbed the chair that John had been sitting on and dragged it to the other end of the room; opposit of Evan and John. He sat down, "Now, if you do exsept and do feel the sudden urge to hit for my suggestion slash theory, you now have John as a substitut sense I would have ammunity at this time." Will smiled sweetly at the two.

The humour that was in John had drained in an instent. He scooted as far away from Evan as he could on the small caught, "That is not fair; I demand a recount on this matter." god, he so hoped that Will's suggestion/theory was good and not ridiculas; cause Evan did tend to hit when he scolded especially when the soon to be scolder was right beside him, but sometimes even that went over his head and there happened to be an unlucky bystander in range, like John was now.

"I won't hit, I promise." Evan said exasperated, he looked at his hands a second before he crossed them, his hand shove in his arm pits. "Happy?" he demanded, looking between the both. They nodded slowly in agreement.

"We practice." was all Will got to say before Evan jumped in with:

"You play with fire, you get burned, Will."

Will took a earitated breath, "You play with water, you drowned. Also you play with air, you might just sufficate." silence filled the room as everyone; even the attending stared. "Just getting all the facts out of the way." he looked to the roof covered sky, breathing deeply through his nose.

"I'm in."John smiled, before quickly getting up and moving towards Will; getting out of range. Evan looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Evan!" Will raised his voice; drawing Evan back t him. "Just let me explain, okay?" Will raised his eyebrows, daring Evan to deny him the chance to explain.

Evan looked down, ashamed that he didn't even give Will the chance to explain. It was just that in truth this did freak him out. Stranger from a different planet having powers like this he could deal with; he has been for years. But just the thought of him and his friends having something like this did freak him out; and he was worried that if they dug deeper into this, something bad would happen. "Alright." he said queitly.

"The reason their keeping us in here is because they think were a danger to others; so if we practise and learn to control it, we won't have to stay in here-" Will spread his arms wide; indicating the insolation room, "forever and than we'll be able to go on missions-" he closed his eyes, slouching in his chair as he remembered the good times, " and be off world, work gate duty again,-"

"Will?" John questined, taking a step back from his friend. This was getting weird, even for the Pegasus Galexy; he thought Will was sorta getting off on his work. God, John always suspected, but to see the truth right before his eyes. He and Evan shared an understanding look.

"-even to just be able to do the paper work-" Will continued, oblivious of his surroundings.

"Will!" Evan tried this time, getting up and moving to the dreaming Will; it worked to no avail.

"-Just working in it's self, god.-" he moaned.

"Will!" both John and Evan shouted, shaking their friend out of his weird work fantasy.

As Will was shook out of his fantasy, he looked at his friends confused by the close procsimaty. "What's going on?" he asked slightly out of breath; he looked up at the two, eyes slightlly widend he sat up straighter.

"What's going on is that you just had a wet dream about work in front of 5 people and it was also recorded on tape." John said jokely to his friend, his nose scrunched up. He scratched his dark stumble, finding the silence that met his observation aqward.

When Will heard this he looked to the ground quickly, his face turning red. He couldn't help it, and that's why he tried not to think about work; he missed it so much. People say that people get to stressed when they work to long and they need a vaction; but that's not the case with Captain William Archer; he's the oppisit. He is the one in a million person who needs work and will get stressed out if he's forsed onto a vaction, like now.

He squeezed his hands into fist's on his lap, still to ashamed to looked anyone in the eye, "It was still a good idea, right?" he asked quetly, "I-I mean the practise part, so we can go back to work." God, now just saying the word 'work' sounded dirty now coming from his mouth. He stood quickly and rushed to the nearest cought, burrying himself under the blankets, he curled into an ashamed ball. This was the closest thing to a dark corner in the closet he could find. John and Evan looked at the curled up ball.

John couldn't believe he just did that to one of his best friend's, he was way out of line; even for a joke. He knew his friend didn't have a wet dream; Will just missed working so much that he had to remember missions and stuff, it was his copping method. And he Colonel John Sheppard, CO of Atlantis had just firstly humiliated his best friend and secondly his subordanit;in front of people who were supposed to respect them both. Now he himself was ashamed.

"He does have a point thought." John whispered; trying some what to make up for his shameful act, though he knew it was no where near enough.

Evan put a hand on John's shoulder as a way of comfort, "I know." he said quietly, he also felt some what ashamed.

And Will did have a point; if they could learn to control these . . . powers, they would get out of insolation and be back on active duty. They would once again be able to go off world, and be back to kicking some major wraith ass.


	9. Break Down

**9**

John watched Will out of the corner of his eye; his guilt meter cracking with the pressure.

He had come out from under the blanket when Doctor Beckett paid them a visit, though the usually out of nowhere enegenic Will, was now sullen and only talked when spoken directly to. Still, he could not meet anyones eyes; even Doctor Beckett, who had no knowlage of the prior incident between John and Will. And scuttle-butt being what it was, probably had The Incident - that's what Will had taken to calling it - spreding like wild fire, even in such a short time. His reputation - whatever little he had - would be gone in a second and he would be labled '_Captain Work Wet Dream Willy' _or some retarded shit like that.

Beckett, having the sharp eye he had, had given the colonel a questioning look. John in turn could only avert his eyes in shame as he had changed the wild card captain in to the sullen man sitting in that chair.

Will relized now, that as stupid as it was, he would now have to leave Atlantis and the whole military in general. He rapped his hands around his middle; trying to hold himself together. His world was falling apart at the seams it seemed with just a few words said in a joking manner. He knew John meant nothing by it and he could have just shrugged the comment off, but being his oh so unexspected self, he took it to heart; if someone didn't help him now, the seed that was planted would grow roots.

"Sounds like a plan." Weir told John and Evan, some where in the time that Will was stuck in his frazzled brain she had joined them. She had given Will a glance but knew that the colonel would take care of it; at least she hoped so. Weir gave the four men a nod before leaving the observation room.

Not three seconds after both Weir and Beckett left, Will made a strangled noise as he doubled over in his chair. In an instent both the Colonel and Major were crouched on either side of the Captain, hands on his arms and back, moving in soothing circles as tears ran down Will's face. He shuddered for breth as the tears chocked him, leaving him gasping for breath.

John was up to his eyes in guilt; this break down that Will was having becasue of a joke he chiddered out. After 24 years, John still had a hard time reading the mystery that was William Archer. He burried his face in the crock of Will's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut as he rapped his arms around the younger man, /_I'm sorry, so sorry_./ he mumbled into Will's neck. /_I didn't mean it, Willy, honest_./ he squeezed Will just a little tighter.

Will rapped one arm around John in responce, something of an acceptence of John's apology. With the other one he pulled a left out Evan, holding them both close as the tears dried on his face.

/_I'm sorry too, you guys_./ he whispered hoarsly, he gave them each one more squeeze before both men pulled away slightly.

All three looked at each; Will - eyes red and puffed from crying, John and Evan - eyes suspisiously shiney. As one and without a thought, all three turned and glared hard at the attending behind the observation window.

Sidler, the attending, actually looked really calm under the circumstances. When he heard the firts sob from Archer, he rapidly pressed the keys on the board shutting down the camera; he also deleted the tape from The Incident. He gave the three ranking officers a small smile of reasurence before turn back to the book he had been reading.

They stared at Sidler a moment longer, just to make sure. All three men let out a breath none of them knew they were holder; before sharing a look.

"So," Will said conversationally, looking between the two on either side of him. "We practise?"

**NOTE: Sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others. Review?**


	10. Wanna Bet!

**10**

The sun was shinning, and there was a slight breeze on the east dock as a fairly big group entered the open area. Two attendings, one of which was Sidler; carrying medically stuff. Two scientists, one of which Dr. Rodney McKay; carrying sciencey stuff. And than there was three military men all in green jumper suits.

Said three jumper suit men basked in the open sun light for as long as the could; it felt like years sense they had been let out side of that insolation room and a life time sense they had been let out into direct sunlight. So they did actually feel like prisoner who never got reck time and John's complaining did not help matters at all. So when Will yelled at him to shut up an arguement would break out, and after the fourth time it happened Beckett seperated them to different rooms.

After maybe an hour and a half they each got seperation anxiety.

Will was the first to break.

Sure he had a big family; 11 older sisters and two parents to be percise. But with a family that big and him being an only son things got pretty lonely. Sure, his dad sould have been exstatic that he finally got a son after 11 daughters, but that was not the case. So he got lonely and you would think that he could handle being in a different insolation room than John and Evan because of that. But with his own anxiety of being left alone, plus the pull he felt with being near John and Evan being even stronger that before because of what happened to them with that machine. Being in the military never helped him get over it, because day after day he was surrounded; he may not know half of them but he was never alone. So being stuck in a room alone - Okay, so there was Sidler in the observation room; but for some reason that didn't quell Will's need to get back to John and Evan - he, Captain William Archer broke.

John actually was the second to break.

John's family was way differnt from Will; instead of eleven older sisters, he had an older brother, an absent mother and a controlling father - his family was of the upper class instead middle like Will's and Evan's - his brother was their fathers favorite, doing everything their father asked. John was the total opposite, he hated his father and went against him at every corner; that was also the reason why John and his brother dispised each other. He was lonely because of it, but that all changed when he met Evan and Will - Sure they were different ages; John being the oldest and Will being the youngest, but they got on well; it was as if god intended it. He got married to a lovely woman and he felt like it was the best thing that could have ever happened to him because when he got home from a mission, there would be a woman who loved him for what he was to greet when he stepped through the door. But he knew that what he felt was wrong because the marriage never lasted, maybe it was gods way of telling him that she wasn't his soul mate - not that John believed in that sort of stuff. All through out his whole life John's biggest fear was never met until that very day: The two people he cared about most being taken away from him. Sure, they were only a wall, a thick wall away but they were taken away none the less. He anxiety over being alone wasn't one like Will's, it just pertained to two people and with those two people were taken away, plus the pull he felt towards Evan and Will wasn't helping. And when he felt Will break - he, Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan Sheppard broke too.

Evan was last to break.

Now, Evan's family was far more different than John's and Will's; sure he was of middle class just like Will, but he had a friendly older sister, a caring mother and a father in the military. He never really had a problem with being alone, peace was one of the things he needed when he painted. But all of that changed when he met John and Will; they were irresponsible, loud, and came up with the stupidest sceems that always seemed to pan out. They were his total opposits of his calm, serious and quiet self; yet they were like a three piece puzzle. He got attached; and this pull he was feeling towards the to didn't help the seperation. And when he felt Will and John break - he, Major Evan Lorne broke also.

So here they were, back together agian. The only down side to it was that McKay hooked them each up to a machine that monitored their brain, heart, blood pressure, stuff like that.

/_I don't suppose we could make a break for it_?/ Will asked as he glanced around the open dock, the clean wind blowing through his blond locks as he glanced at John and Evan. He expected Evan to yell but he only glared; it was John who spoke.

/_It's to late_,/ he sighed, looking for all the world like some one just kicked his puppy. /_But we might as well injoy the freedom while we have it_./

"Okay," Will breathed sadly in acceptence.

"Okay, what?" McKay questioned sticking a coffee lollipop in his mouth. Will was actually surprised that Rodney still had any left; it being a mounth sense he got them; McKay tended to go through them like he went through scienctists.

"Okay, 'Let's get this over with'." Will easily covered, accompanying it with a big smile. Rodney looked at him with suspicious eyes, giving his sucker a long suck.

"How do we do this?" Evan asked, this time he and John weren't looking at McKay (of whom was thanking god because he had no idea. After the second week working on the machin and with no idea why, it self destructed; leaving McKay with no idea what it did the the three men. Though Will's idea about soldiers made sense; or it at least fit the Ancients MO.) instead they were looking at Will expectantly.

"How do you do what?" Will questioned Evan, confused.

John just looked at him as if werethe stupidest guy in the Pegasus Galexy at the moment and he didn't even wait a beat to voice it either. /_Your being a real idiot right now, Will_./ he sighed in disapointment.

Will looked at him with a hurt expresion because right now, he really didn't know what they were asking of him.

Evan gave him a small smile, "How do we control this, Will?"

Will was quiet for a few beats; John was about to open his mouth to explain it further but Will got there first, "Why are you asking me?" Will looked between his to friends.

Both looked exasperated, and sounded as such when they at the same time said, "Because your the one who made a fire ball!" silence filled the air as the attendings looked and no-name scientist looked at Will with wide eyes, McKay didn't look impressed (though on the inside he was jealous; he remebered how awsome it was with the power he had from the acsend machine).

Will just got the 'I can't believe I forgot' look as he patted down his jump suit looking for something, "You know I've done some reasurch," he told them as he pulled another information stick from his jumper pocket. He looked at McKay, "Got a laptop?"

"Of course I have a laptop." McKay grumbled giving Will said laptop.

Smirking at little, Will plugged in the stick into the port, "I did some research," he told them as the laptop loaded.

"When the hell did you do that?" John questioned; not remembering when Will could have done so.

Will just gave him a shrug before continuing, "Anyway," he said, "I think I found some thing that could really help us out a lot." Will was quiet for a moment as he looked at the two, "You guys have to take this seriously," he told them, his tone firm, "No, _'that's not real so how is that going to help us'_, crap. Okay?" he looked at each in turn with narrowed eyes.

Both high ranking military officers just noded in confusion after sharing a concerned look.

After clicking a few of the keys on the laptop, Will turned the computer so the screen was facing the two military men before hitting the space bar and playing the video. Both ranking officers watched with skeptical expression, and when the video was done their expressions stayed the same; though this time they were trained on an expectant Will instead of a laptop screen.

"Well?" Will asked, his voice going up an octive in what seemed like excitement to the two officers. His chocolate hues darted from hazel green to ice blue waiting patiently for an answer, but as the silence continued to stretch on; Will's excitment at the whole thing started to drain.

John just sighed after a while. "How do this help us?" he asked, running a hand through his every which way black hair.

Will didn't know what to say to that; he never really thought about if it would actually help them control their element or not. He just assumed and the research he found made it look possible, granted it was an animeted series. But he thought that if they imitated the moves, it might be easier. Sure, they might feel and look stupid doing it, but it might just get the job done.

With renewed determination, Will took the lab top through the information, he smiled when he found the thing he was looking for. He showed the two older men in front of him. Four simple drawings of a man doing what looked like a punch, only with fire coming from the end of his fist.

"And?" John questioned looking up from the screen to a now smiling Will.

"I'm going to prove to you guys that it works." was all Will said, the smile still in place as he glanced at the whole group. He was met with very skeptical expressions.

The for most being Dr. McKay's. "Right." he huffed out, looking at the image himself.

Will just looked at him, a gleam in his eye, "Wanna bet?" he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Of course." Mckay met Will's gleam with a gleam of his own. "So whats it gonna be?"

"Oh, you know what it's gonna be." Will's mouth curved into a smirk as he nodded his head slightly.

Evan and John just watched in confusion as Will and McKay pumped each others hand.

After studying the picture on the screen, Will moved away from the others. /_God, I hope this works_./ he said in way of pray as he moved all the cords that were attached to him in one lace and others, so they would not get in the way.

Taking a deep breath, Will closed his eyes as he got into the first position: He feet spread apart, right hand fisted and held against his ribs, elbow tucked in. His left hand was also fist, though it was held straight in front as if he just punched someone. His chest slightly angled towards Evan and John.

He took a moment to do what he did when he created the fire ball in his palm on the belcony; putting all his nagative emotions he felt in his heart flow to his arm. He knew he was doing it right when he felt the slight burn; it was actually like heart burn when he thought about it. Will desided he should do the next moves quicker, as the burning built up.

Next, he took a step forward with his right foot, his right hand in the same position. Only this time his left hand was fisted next to his another step, his fists moved to the center of his stomach. The burning feeling heated in his right fist.

Making one last step forward, his left fist ended up against his ribs, and his right fist punched through the air (much like how he was positioned in the start, only opposit). As he completed his moved, he opened his eyes to see the end result; which was more than he could have even hoped for. As his fist completed the punch a stream of flame exited his fist; the flame a milimeter out from his knockles (much like with the fire ball).

The air filled with gasps as every one took a step back in shook for actually two reasons:

**1.** Actually seeing the flames come from Will.

And,

**2.** That the stance thing from an animated series actually worked.

"I'll be damned," John breathed out in utter amazement. "It actually worked." and that was when a shit eating grin split across his face; Will returned him the same shit eating grin. They turned to Evan, shit eating grins and all as they looked at the middle man expectantly.

Evan was silent for what felt like weeks, as he contiplated what he had just witnessed. And he had to admit, albeit reluctently, /_I guess it was kinda cool_./ he grinned also, but not a shit eating grin like his two friends just a normal grin that suited hm well.

As they were grinning at each other like a bunch of crazies, McKay was grumbling; he couldn't believe that he lost. ( And lets just say that he's not gonna be a happy camper for at least the next two to three weeks).

After everything calmed down some, Will took John and Evan a few steps before the waters edge and told them to do the same technique that he had just did. The only difference was that he instructed John to focus on the air around him. And he told Evan, he should focus on the water in front of them, and insted of doing a fist at the end of the sequence, he should face his palm outward as if he were about to push something.

They practiced just doing the sequence a few times before Evan and John got the hang of it before doing the real thing.

/_Ready?_/ Will asked when he felt his students ready to take it to the next level. After getting twin nods he smiled; they grow up so fast!

As if they had been doing this their whole lives, they did the sequence in sinque. Punching the air, with equal calibar Fire and Wind licked the air, just as a big Wave lapped at their feet.

Now there was three huge shit eating grins for that was all she wrote.

**NOTE: (I apologize for any mistakes that were in the story). If you were wondering what the bet between Will and McKay was, it was that whoever lost would have to dye their hair pink (not permentally, just the stuff that lasts for like a week). And if you wanted to kinow the research that Will found, it was from the animed series **_**Avatar: The Last Air Bender**_**. And I know that in **_**Stargate Atlantis**_**, John has trouble expressing his emotions and stuff, and in this story I made him all huggy and touchy. Well as you read in this chapter, Will and Evan are the most important people to John; so I say that's reason enough for him to be all touchy and huggy and what not. *I'd really love it if you REVIEW my story! It is much appreciated.* ; )**


End file.
